Nurse Brandt and Maid Benji
by PJS3rd10
Summary: With Halloween just around the corner and Ethan and Jane are sick, what will Brandt and Benji do to help their sick comrades?


Okay, so I was sick on Friday and thought up a weird drabble here. It was mostly coherent and incoherent, lol. What would Brandt and Benji do to help their sick friends?

* * *

><p>"Alright, everyone keep moving!" Ethan and the gang ran from an unexpected group of mafias.<p>

"You just had to spill his drink, didn't you Benji!" Benji shot a disbelief look at Brandt, but kept running along. They ran into a dark alley and found a dumpster to hide behind.

"Well, excuse me! Who's fault was it that started the water war?" Benji shot back at Brandt. They both kept shooting each other glares.

"That would have never happened if you had not put a whoopee-cushion under my foot!"

"Alright, enough! We were supposed to have a nice catch-up dinner, but you two bone-heads had to ruin it," Jane came in between the two school boys, "You guys are acting like kids." She scolded the two boys as if she were their mothers.

"Well, Benji started it!" Brandt pointed at Benji, "I would have never engaged, if Benji hadn't provoked me!"

"Nah-uh, I didn't start anything! Plus, you could have just taken the humiliation!" Benji began making faces at Brandt. He pushed his nose up and stuck out his tongue. Brandt proceeded with physical violence. He put Benji in a headlock. Benji was able to get himself out and began hitting Brandt like a school girl. Jane looked as if she was anticipating a sneeze, but she did.

"Alright, you two cut that out!" Ethan whispered fiercely at the two. Jane just kept sneezing. The boys stopped hitting. Brandt and Benji just kept bantering on and on.

"Jane, are you feeling okay?" Ethan looked at her with concern.

"Yeah, I think so; maybe it's just the dust." Jane kept sneezing. Ethan felt her forehead. She began burning up.

"You're not fine, Jane. You're burning up." Benji and Brandt finally stopped, when they heard their comrade wasn't feeling well. They then heard running footsteps coming their way.

"Alright, truths?" Brandt held out his hand to end the fight. Ethan glared at Benji.

"Fine…" Benji shook his hand.

* * *

><p>They had all made it back to Brandt's new car. They made it back to their complex building in one piece. They brought Jane to her room.<p>

"Now, remind me how we got back in one piece? That was just a huge blur to me." Benji waved his hands around his head, signaling his state of confusion. He sat on the arm of the sofa.

"You just had to say 'Check, Please', then owner kicked us out, then they came chasing after us." Brandt stated. Brandt sat on the lazy boy. Benji's mouth gaped opened to say something, but closed it.

"Oh, yeah…right." Benji recoiled sheepishly. "How was I to know it was a mafia owned restaurant?" Brandt glared at him.

"We infiltrated that restaurant a year back, but found nothing. Jeeze, how are you a field agent?"

"Well, I forget and thanks for hurting my feelings. I at least never attacked your status of-of-of whatever you are."

"Oh! Come on! I've worked with you for a year now! I'm an analyst and a former field agent!"

"Oh…former field agent. No wonder you've lost your touch." The battle had continued between the two.

Ethan helped Jane into her room. Jane could barely walk. She kept swaying side to side. She held on to her vanity.

"Ethan, I'm fine. It's just probably something I ate. I'll be fine. I just need water." She pushed herself off of the vanity and began to faint. Ethan caught her and brought her to bed.

"No, you're not, just stay in bed. I'll get one of the bone heads to get you a drink." She was about to argue, but knew there was no point. She weakly shook her head.

"Brandt, could you get a glass of water and some Tylenol?"

"Yeah! Benji , I swear, you're gonna be the death of me." Brandt got up and walked into the kitchen. He looked around trying to find the glasses. He found them and began his search for the medicine. He couldn't find it anywhere.

"Benji! Help me out here!"

"What? Mister Insensitive."

"Help me find the Tylenol or ibuprofen."

"Fine." They both looked around the kitchen double checking.

"Brandt! Where's the glasses of water and medicine?" Ethan shouted out the door way of Jane's bedroom. Down the hallway Brandt and Benji's head popped out of the kitchen.

"Uh! We can't find the medicine, I'll send in the water. Benji take in the water!"

"Wait, why me? He asked you to get it!"

"Just do it! I need to find the medicine."

"Fine! I'm beginning to feel like I'm a servant than a team member of this team. Just get me a French maid's outfit and a duster. I'll clean the house while I'm at it too." Benji mumbled to himself as he walked down the hall towards the bedroom. He handed Ethan the water.

"Thank you, maid Benji." Ethan mocked him with sarcasm. Benji sheepishly mumbled a 'you're welcome' and walked away. Ethan began sneezing.

"Oh, no, don't tell me you're sick too." Benji turned around.

"No, I'm fine. It's probably something I'm allergic too."

"That's what Jane said and now look at her. She's on death's door step within seconds." His hand gestured towards Jane.

"Thanks for the 'get well soon, Jane', Benji." Jane looked at Benji bedridden.

"You're welcome!" Benji chirped from the hallway. "Just go sit on the sofa for now. Let Uncle Brandt and Uncle Benji take care of you, guys."

"Ha!" Brandt yelled from the bathroom. He had moved from the kitchen to the bathroom to search for the medicine.

"I'm fine; I'm just going to make sure Jane is alright. Just help Brandt find the medicine; if not just go to the store." Ethan tried getting Benji focused.

"Alright, Ethan." Benji gave up in defeat. "Thanks for the encouragement Brandt! You know! How long as it been since Ethan asked you to search for the medicine?" Benji walked down the hall way towards the bathroom.

"Oh, boy. This is gonna be a long night."

* * *

><p>Brandt looked in the mirror cabinet and found a few pills, some unnamed, but nothing for fevers for colds. He looked underneath the sink and found a few feminine products in a basket. Brandt grabbed a small, brightly pink colored wrapped plastic. He tilted his head in curiosity, and then shook his head in a bit of disgust.<p>

"What's that?" Benji stood in the door way looking at the item in Brandt's hand.

"Uh…nothing. I couldn't find any ibuprofen." He threw it back into the basket in the cabinet.

"Oh! Is that candy? Why would Jane hide candy underneath her cabinet?" He grabbed the plastic, Brandt stuttered to stop Benji from opening the small wrapper. Benji opened it eagerly. His eyes widen opened. He threw it at Brandt in utter disgust. Brandt let the item drop. He whipped his body off of the invisible germs. Brandt gave the scolding stare at Benji.

"Candy? Really?" Benji felt rather idiotic at the moment.

"What? It was brightly colored and you know how those candy wrappers just catch your eyes. It was pink! I thought it was chocolate or something! I didn't know it was-you know!" Brandt had no words for Benji. He couldn't even fathom what was going on in his partner's brain half the time.

"Com'on! What were you doing with it in the first place?"

"It was just there in the cabinet, okay. Let's just go to the store." Brandt quickly closed the conversation and left the bathroom.

Benji picked up the feminine product with the wrapper wrapped around the tail. He tilted his head.

"I can't believe I thought it was candy."

"Benji!" Brandt screamed out for him.

"I'm coming!" He picked up the wrapper and threw the tampon into the waste basket. He wiped his hands on his pants.

* * *

><p>Brandt and Benji began arguing about who was driving Brandt's new car. They both childishly played around of rock-paper-scissors. Brandt had won the two-out of three. Benji sat in the passenger seat sulking.<p>

"Oh, stop your sulking." Brandt drove down the streets to the nearest pharmacy.

"It's not fair, you held the last second to pull your hand out."

"Calm, down, I'll let you drive next time."

"Really?" Benji began getting hopeful.

"No." Benji slumped against the chair. Brandt parked his car and they both got out. Brandt browsed around with the items. Benji just threw everything he thought was necessary into the basket; which included Cheetos, chocolates, soda, and excreta. Brandt looked at him with his 'we-don't-need-all-of-that' look.

"What? We could use these, besides, Jane, could use some snacks in her complex anyways. She made me hungry for sweets." Brandt shook his head. They drove past a Halloween store. It was a month away from Halloween. Brandt had a brilliant idea. He stopped at the Halloween store. Benji was playing on his iphone. He noticed they had stopped.

"Wait, where are we?" He saw Brandt got out and ran into the store. He got out and ran after him. Brandt quickly browsed and brought out French Maid outfit for Benji. Benji backed away lip tight in horror.

"No, don't buy it! I won't wear it." Brandt couldn't help but chock a laugh. The thought of Benji wearing the costume.

"Come on! It's just for laughs anyways; you know laughter is the best medicine. Plus, Halloween is around the corner." He held out the French Maid outfit for him.

"I'll tell Jane you thought her tampon was candy." Benji was felt defeated, but countered.

"I'll tell Jane you went snooping around in her cabinet and found it first. How about this, you buy that costume and I'll…buy this one." He found a frilly nurse costume.

"Oh no, I won't."

"Then I won't wear that one and will tell Jane regardless."

"Fine. We'll both buy the outfits." A minute later they shook hands and bought the costumes.

* * *

><p>The drive back was silent and uneventful. They came back to find Ethan also on his death bed sitting on the lazy boy in Jane's room.<p>

"Yes, I'm sick, get us our medicine. What took you guys so long?"

They both held up their outfits to show Jane and Ethan. In their sick state, they couldn't help but cough up a laugh.

"You guys aren't serious are you?" Jane's raspy voice chocked in laughter.

"Well, laughter is the best medicine." Benji said. Brandt stood in silence.

* * *

><p>Next a small Halloween special! Even though, it's not Halloween anymore! I can't wait! =D It's definetly going to be shorter than this. =P See what happens when Brandt and Benji dressed up as a nurse and french maid ;P<p> 


End file.
